Happy Birthday Yugi!
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: It's Yuugi's birthday, and he thinks no one remembers his birthday. He walks to the park and finds Anzu, which seems like she is the only that remembers. Would his Yami remember? And would Yuugi muster the courage to tell his Yami he likes him? YYxY


**_Happy Birthday Yugi!_**

**_By: Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro _**

**_Or LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro_**

Yami Aro: ~She notices that her Yu-Gi-Oh story is starting to show. ~ (0.0) I don't believe I wrote a Yaoi fic! ~Faints~

Starflower Sakura: sure you do! But um Aro-chan? Aro-chan? ~Nudges her~ uh readers, you might want to start reading the story soon, where are her helpers?

Izumi: we're right here Sakura-chan.

Starflower Sakura: thank goodness, can you guys pass me a bucket of water? ~Kouji passes a bucket of water to Starflower Sakura so she can throw it on Yami Aro to wake her up. ~ 

Izumi: remember that these are: 

Dialogue, quotes

Thoughts'

*~*Actions**~ ~actions also~

*~*(Authoress notes)**~; ~(Authoress notes also)~

\Hikari to Yami\

\\ Yami to Hikari\\

Kouji: also Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro or LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro doesn't own anything relating to digimon, including us. Also she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does, own Yu-Gi-Oh of course. Also another disclaimer Yami Aro has to do is: she doesn't own Starflower Sakura, Starflower Sakura owns herself. The only thing she owns is the computer she is working on and well she wishes she owns Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh and uh I think that's it. ~Turns on the movie projector~ 

~Starflower Sakura grabs some popcorn~

Yami Aro: give me some! By the way, I go by Aro-chan and Yami Aro in the little author notes inside the story because I'm afraid you guys might confuse me with Yami and myself I'm not a boy just to let you readers know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Yugi~ ~(Yami Aro: not his POV, but the spotlight is on him, there I answered your question Sakura-chan)~

Tomorrow was supposed to be Yugi's Birthday, Yugi had been very hyperish when he remembered it was his birthday. He knew that the others must have remembered it was his birthday, but they weren't showing any hints. I guess they are too busy.' Yugi and his other friends were 17 already. Well if you don't count Yami, and Bakura because you know they are 5000 year old spirits. 

Yugi had been putting his Mind Block up for a while. He didn't want Yami to sense his unhappiness. Yugi has had feelings for the 5000-year-old Spirit, but would never admit it. I bet Yami doesn't even like me back.' 

~Yami~

Where in the world in Yugi? He's not answering my calls. Augh, why can't he put his Mind Block down for a while? I wouldn't mind listening to his voice.' the only times Yami has heard his voice was when he would call to Yami saying he's going to school and that hes going to walk with himself, or excuse himself from the dinner table. Yugi's grandpa had enrolled Yami into school since Yami has his own body now. He thinks Yami should go to school too, even though he is a 5000-year old spirit. Yami and the others are in the same grade and Yami has almost all the same classes as Yugi, but then he has one class with Bakura. Even Bakura had to go because Ryou forced him to. 

~Yugi~ 

He was going home to his Yami and Grandpa. He decided to walk home through the park slowly by himself without his Yami and his other friends. He didn't want to walk home with anyone else. Yugi still looks like he is in Middle School just because of his height, but then everybody respects him because he was the Duelist Kingdom Champion and has no idea about Yami. Only his close friends do, like Jounouchi (Joey), Honda (Tristan), Anzu (Tea).All of a sudden Anzu appears out of nowhere. Hi Yugi! she exclaimed with her perkiness

Hi Anzu Yugi replied gloomy. He wasn't just in the mood for Anzu's perkiness right now since no one remembered his birthday. Even he thought she is just too perky. Yami thinks she's okay, but Yami haven't known her since he was little. He's only met her for about a year, but he does have bad vibes coming from her, besides that he says that she is okay, but thinks she is a little bitch, but no one has to know that right? 

What's wrong Yugi? Well happy birthday! she said with her perkiness again, after she said that, she handed Yugi a birthday present.

Yugi just replied. 

What's wrong? Aren't you happy I gave you a birthday present? Huh? Or are you to overwhelmed by presents that you like mine the best? Anzu perked up even more. 

No, well I'm sorry Anzu but I have to go home now, bye. Yugi said gloomy again. After he said that he just started to leave the park to go back to the game shop. 

Wait Yugi! Anzu yelled, but Yugi just kept on walking off. Fine be that way, I was only trying to be nice, plus I don't like him anyway. The spirit is much more nicer than he is. Hmph! Yugi heard it, but he just pretended he didn't even hear anything at all. 

~Yami~

Now where in world has Yugi gone? He still isn't home and he's really late. I Wonder' after that thought, he heard the door to the Game Shop opened and there stood Yugi with a present in his hands and very sad. Hikari, what's wrong? he asked. 

Nothing Yami, I just want some time to myself okay? Yugi said to Yami. 

~Yugi's Point Of view~

I went inside the door and I saw Yami, he asked me what's wrong. I answered him

Nothing Yami, I just want some time to myself okay? After that I went up to my room and decided to start on my homework and stayed in there until dinner was ready. After dinner, I went back up to my room and decided to take a bath and go to sleep. 

~Normal Point Of View, but still on Yugi~

Yugi wanted to take a bath to think about what happened at the park and about his friends. It was like his other friends didn't even care about him at all. He wanted to just go to sleep and forget his troubles. Yugi got out of the bathtub, put a towel around his waist And opened the door to his bedroom. He found Yami sitting on his bed waiting for him to come out. 

Yami what are you doing in here? Yugi asked his Yami. Thank goodness I put on a towel before I came in.' he thought.

I'm waiting for you to come out Aibou, I need to talk to you about something. Yami told Yugi. 

Well hold on Yami, let me change into my Pj's first. after that, Yugi went to his drawers and took out his Pj's and headed toward the bathroom. 

~Yami~

Oh my Ra Yugi is in only a towel he thought when Yugi came into Yugi's room. 

Yami what are you doing in here? Yugi asked his Yami. 

I'm waiting for you to come out Aibou, I need to talk to you about something. Yami told Yugi. 

Well hold on Yami, let me change into my Pj's first. after that, Yugi went to his drawers and took out his Pj's and headed toward the bathroom. 

Hopefully I can tell him what I was meaning too' he thought to himself. Yugi came back dressed in his Pj's and then he sat onto his bed.

Okay Yami, what do you want to talk to me about? Yugi asked annoyed. 

Hikari, how come you never talk to me that much anymore? We hardly even talk anymore and we used to talk all the time before, but since your birthday is coming up tomorrow, you've been down the whole time. Yami explained to Yugi why he wanted to talk.

You mean you remembered? I thought everyone forgot about my birthday. The only person that actually remembered that I know of was Anzu, and she gave me a present, but I have no idea what it is. Also that I found out she didn't really wanted to be my friend because I was walking very slowly and she was talking to herself saying something about not wanting to be my friend. Yugi started to cry while he was in the middle of saying that to Yami. 

It's okay Aibou, Anzu doesn't deserve to be friends with you. She's just a bitch who can't even respect someone as nice as you are. Yami said while growling with anger.

It's okay Yami, I don't have to be friends with her. As long as I have my other friends with me then I'll be fine. Yugi told Yami.

Don't worry Aibou, Anzu should belong in the Shadow Realm for what she said. Yami said with fire burning in his eyes.

Yami, don't do it. Nobody really deserves to be in the Shadow Realm, well except for the people who are really disobeying the Pharaoh oh wait, that would be Anzu go ahead and send her to the Shadow Realm. Yugi said sheepishly.

(-_-) ~sweat drop~ Yami sweatdropped.

Well Yami, you won't ever leave me alone by myself and will always be my friend right? Yugi asked with the chibi eyes. 

Of course I won't Aibou, now tell me one thing, do you know why Anzu would say she doesn't want to be your friend? Yami asked.

Actually no. Do you have any ideas why she did? Yugi asked Yami back.

Well if I knew then I wouldn't have asked you though. Oh well, well hey Aibou, go to sleep because you know tomorrow you're going to have a fun day. 

/Goodnight Yami! /

//Goodnight now Aibou, have sweet dreams now okay? //

/I'll try! /

After that, Yami walked back to his room and fell asleep right after he got into bed.

~The next day and in Yugi's point of view~

I wake up to the alarm clock ringing. I was thinking oh great another day of school. Then I remembered something; I didn't set the alarm clock. Well I better turn it off anyway. Yami must have turned it on. Well wait a minute it's not another school day, it's Saturday and it's my birthday! Yay! Well I better go and change and find out what Yami meant when I was going to have a fun day today. I went to the bathroom to find that the door was locked. I don't think grandpa is in it because the Game shop is already opened and grandpa hardly has to use the bathroom. 

/Yami are you in the bathroom again? / 

//Huh? What are you talking about Aibou? // 

/The bathroom, it's locked. /

//Oh, sorry Hikari, I'll be out in a minute, let me finish washing my face//

I heard the water turn off and saw Yami sort of wet because of the water getting him wet. 

/Yami, did you fall into the toilet or something while you were in there? / I asked while laughing. I saw Yami glaring at me eep! That's is not a good sign

//Yugi, if you say anything about me falling into the toilet again I will personally abuse you// I knew Yami was just kidding because he would never hurt me will he?

/Yami, you're not serious are you? / 

//What if I am? What is I'm not? //

/Come on Yami, you only fell into the toilet once, and it was when I accidentally dropped the soap on the floor and you slipped on it when you had to use the bathroom. Mind I remind you that Bakura was laughing his head out when we heard you cursing when you fell in. / 

//That Stupid Tomb Robber his hikari must really love him to be with him. //

Yami, be nice. Is it that hard to do that? I mean Yami, you cant stop Bakura from laughing that hard because you _did_ fall into it, head first. I laugh so hard that I can't even control it. 

//Aibou! // 

/Eep! / I start running away from Yami, and I have to change out of my pajamas. Damn Yami /Yami, can I at least change out of my Pj's first? /

//Fine, but you only have 10 minutes to change and go brush your teeth and the other things you need to do. /

/Thanks Yami! / I run off and went to change my clothes. I crept into the bathroom and shut it. I tipped toed out of the bathroom and decided to try to scare Yami, but when I poked my head into the kitchen I saw Yami trying to make breakfast again Oh no, not again. He's going to almost burn the stove again!' I thought. I crept up right behind him and scared him. He jumped up and almost knocked me on the head.

//YUGI! // He yelled in the mind link, after he did that, he started to chase me. Eep! 

/Yami! Wait stop chasing me! / I tried to reason with Yami but he just kept on chasing me. When he did finally catch up on me, we noticed what big of a mess we made. /Uh Oh. / I said in the mind link.

//It was your fault Yugi. //

/No it wasn't! Half of it was your fault! /

//Whatever, we should just focus on cleaning it up. Hikari, you go and get a mop and a bucket of water and I'll go and get the broom. //

/Yami, aren't you forgetting something? / I asked him. I bet you he forgot about it

//Forget what? // He asked puzzled.

/What day of the week is it today? / I asked him.

//It's Saturday, why do you ask? Oh, heh. Maybe I should go and do all of the cleaning right? // 

/Yes! /

//You are so mean Hikari. //

/I know! He he! / I watched Yami cleaning up the mess the whole day while I just sat on the couch and watched him clean it up, while talking on the phone with Ryou.

Yugi, you are so lucky today is your birthday. You get to have Yami clean it up for you. Bakura wouldn't do anything for me on my birthday. Ryou told me while Yami was still cleaning up.

Ryou don't worry, just ask him and maybe he might do it for you. I was still watching Yami at the same time while talking to Ryou. /Yami! Have fun cleaning! /

//Whom are you talking to? //

/Ryou. /

//What happened to his Yami? //

/I don't know. /

Yugi! Yugi! Yugi! I didn't notice Ryou screaming my name until I just blocked Yami out of my thoughts.

Huh? Oh sorry Ryou, I was just talking to Yami. I had said to him.

Yugi I have to go somewhere and I'll call you later okay? Well Happy Birthday! I'll come by later and drop off your present. After that I just decided to hang up. I just started to fall asleep on the couch, but Yami came out of nowhere and just scared me and I jumped up and landed in his arms for some reason. I felt my face was turning a bit red. I saw his face was a little red too. Wait, his face is red? He just put me down on the couch and just plopped himself onto the couch.

I'm pooped out of all that cleaning that you made me do. Oh well, hey Yugi, what do you want to do today? Yami asked me.

~Yamis Point of View, finally someone else for a change. LoL~

I'm pooped out of all that cleaning that you made me do. Oh well, hey Yugi, what do you want to do today? I asked Yugi. Yugi did make me do all that work while he just sat there talking to Ryou. He better watch out because I'm going to get him back later on I'm not going to tell him though. I blocked him out since he blocked me ha!

I don't really know Yami, can we just stay at home and just watch TV. Or we can go and find the authoress' house and try to kill her.

~Voice out of nowhere~ YUGI IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT KILLING ME, I WILL HAVE YOU IN A FANFIC WITH ANZU!!!!!! I knew that was Yami Aro's voice. I can tell her voice because both Yugi and me have to deal with that voice everyday, and we are slowly tortured by her insanity.

Eep, never mind I said that. Well why don't we find Starflower Sakura instead? Maybe Yugi shouldn't have suggested that also.

*Another voice out of nowhere* If you guys think about finding me, then I'll just have The Fiery card burn you guys. *Grins (but only Yami Aro can see) while twirling the fiery card. * I knew that was going to happen or something like that.

Maybe we shouldn't mess with the authors and authoress. They are freaky when they are on a sugar high and also for that fact that they can kill either one of us and Aroline can bring us back to life with her item and kills us again and brings us back to life again. I should know about that because I can feel it when she actually does that to me. 

Actually it was Bakura that killed you, but I brought you back Yami-kun! I couldn't have you dead. I heard Aroline talk again.

So then what do you want to do Yami? I heard from Yugi.

It's your choice, maybe we should go over to Jou's house and try to find him.

Okay, so I'm going to go back to sleep first. I'm sleepy, you woke me up with the alarm clock turned on Yami! Oh yeah right, heh I did that last night to wake him up earlier today. 

Okay so today we won't try to find the Authoresses and when you go get ready, I'll take a nap. I heard Yugi say. 

Fine, go and take your nap, I'm just going to wait here and think of how to wake you up so fine go ahead and sleep. I knew Yugi wouldn't really fall asleep after I say that because last time he fell asleep and I had to wake him up, just say he didn't like strawberries after that. I went upstairs to go to my room and closet.

Now, which outfit should I wear? Leather, leather or more leather?

Leather of course Yami. I heard Yugi say. I turned around to find that he was in the doorway starting to yawn again. 

Aibou, just go to bed and sleep. I won't do anything bad to you this time to wake you up. I told him. I just found the perfect way to wake him up heh heh.

Fine Yami, just hope that this doesn't have to do with anything that requires strawberries again 

Oh it won't require strawberries this time. Just you wait Yugi left for his bedroom and I decided to flop onto my own bed also. I couldn't decide on what to do to wake up Yugi Hm what should I do? 

**Go and kiss him you dummy.' **Huh? Where did that come from?

**I'm your mother Yami' **No you're not.

**Alright fine, I'm not your mother, but you should know who this is.' **Actually I have no idea.

**~Falls back anime style and can actually hear it. ~ Oy!' **Aroline? What are you doing in my head?

**How would I know? I just all of a sudden showed up in your mind, well kiss him you baka.' **Why would I want to do that though?

**That's why I just called you a baka, you love him you baka don't you remember?' **oh yeah right, um but I'm sure he doesn't like me back.

**Don't worry Yami, I'm sure he would like you back, well I have to go, I'm about to fall asleep' **after that, I didn't hear Aroline the authoress anymore. I guess I should kiss him to wake him up, but I don't know how though I don't mean l don't know how to kiss him. It's just I'm afraid I might scare him. Well I should go and change.

~1 hour later~

Finally! I got my hair fixed, and my clothes on. That took a long time. I swear I don't know how Yugi can fix his hair so fastI crept up into his room to find him still sleeping. Maybe I shouldn't kiss him; maybe I should just shake him and try to wake him up like that. ~Shake shake shake~ still he didn't wake up. Hm maybe I could call for Yami Aro. 

YAMI ARO!! I screamed. Maybe that would wake him up. I glanced down and noticed he was still asleep. Damn, well I might as well kiss him. Yugi, wake up I whispered into his ear. Still nothing. Okay, I'm just going to stick with the kissing thing.

~Normal Point Of View~

Yami leans forward and tries to kiss him but Yugi moves and almost knocks Yami to the other side of the room. Okay, this is very hard. Hmwell maybe I should just try that again.' He leaned in and he finally got his lips. He pulled away quickly and ran out of the room. 

Yugi asked as he was waking up. I swore I felt something on my lips Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up. Well it looked like Yami didn't even try to wake me up Yami's these days' Yugi walked out of the room just to find Yami on the floor. don't tell me Yami bumped his head on my door again

stupid door. Yugi looked down to find Yami on the floor rubbing his head. 

Yami, are you okay? he asked him.

//Just find Hikari, next time I should just let you opened the door before I run into it//

/You ran into the door again? /

//Shut up! //

/Well how come you didn't wake me up? /

//Um, well you see//

/It took you forever just to get ready huh? And that you couldn't wake me up because you were fixing your hair, you also want to know how I do it so fast right? Well I'm not going to tell you. ~Sticks out his tongue~. /

//Whatever, well let's go to Jou's house and see if we can find him. //

Fine, but Yami, we are walking this time okay? he asked Yami because last time they went to Jou's house, they took the bus and the bus was so full that Yugi was very squished.

They walked to Jou's house and Yugi ran the doorbell. Jou showed up at the door still in his pajamas.

Did you sleep in late again Jou? Yugi asked.

Hey Yug, well wait a minute and let me change out of dese clothes. Jounouchi slammed the door and ran to get his clothes to change out of them. He went to brush his teeth, washed his face, the daily routine, and this fast also. 

what the? Did Jou just slammed the door on us again? Yami asked.

I guess he did. Well might as well wait for him to finish in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, he should be out now! as if right on cue, Jou opened the door and was also trying to put on his shoes at the same time while getting his backpack. Jou, why do you need your backpack? Yugi asked.

Huh? Oh right it's Saturday, right, I'll be right back again. he ran back upstairs and went to get his present for Yugi. He ran back down and gave his present to Yugi. Here Yug, dis is for you. Yugi accepted the present and they were deciding what to go.

Let's go to the mall and try to find Honda. He hasn't been seen since yesterday after school. Yami suggested.

Fine, uh actually I want to go to sleep even moreyou guys go, I'm gonna go home and sleep. Yugi said.

Yug, did ya eat suga last night again? Jou asked. Yugi nodded.

Well I better bring Yugi home, well see you Monday Jou. Yami said.

Bye Yugi, Yami. Jou then went to go to the mall while Yami and Yugi walked the other direction and went back to the game shop. 

When they got there, they noticed Ryou and Bakura inside the game shop and talking to Yugi's grandfather. 

Well Yugi should be coming home soon. Yugi heard his grandfather say. 

Grandpa, I'm home! Yugi said while Yami was coming in through the door. 

Yugi! Well Ryou and Bakura were looking for you, his grandfather said. 

Yugi, me and Bakura wanted to give you this present. Well now we have to go because I promised Bakura that we'd go to the mall to play DDR today. Ryou said to Yugi while giving him the present.

By the way did you know that Honda is at a tournament for DDR at the mall? Bakura added in. 

Okay, well I'm going upstairs to my room and go to sleep anyway, well bye! Yugi said while he walked up the stairs with Yami following him and dragging his feet with him.

~Later on at night~

Yugi was waking up from his sleep, Okay I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight oh no oh well' he thought. He looked around the room to find Yami on his chair in his room sleeping on it. Yami looks so cute when he sleeps. Wait did I just thought of that?' Yami began to stir and Yugi just fell back into his bed and pretended that he was still asleep.

Yugi wake up, wake up. Yami said while shaking him again.

Man Yami, you don't have to shake me again and again. I'm waking up. Yami can I ask you a question? he asked Yami. 

Sure go ahead. Yami replied sleepily.

What should you do if you think you like someone? he asked.

I don't know I guess tell that person that you like her and I don't know what else why? Yami replied sleepily again.

Because I like no love someone, but it's not a girl. Yugi said embarrassedly.

Yami was wide awake now, he wanted to know who this guy was, since he would never thought that Yugi would be gay, he wanted to be that guy but he guessed that Yugi wouldn't like his darker half. So who is it? Yami asked.

Someone you know. Yugi plainly replied.

It has to be either Honda, Jou, Kaiba, or Mokuba then. Yami said.

It's not either of them. I'm also sure that the person doesn't like me back Yugi started to cry again.

Come on Yugi don't cry again, tell me who it is if it's not them. Yami said and that he is so dense that he didn't know it was he but yeah

Yugi started, he mumbled into Yami's shirt.

Yami asked again. he said more clearly.

What? I, who huh? Yami rambled on. 

I knew that you wouldn't like me. Yugi ran into the bathroom and locked it. He also put up a mind block so Yami can't talk to him there either. Yami ran to the door and tried to open it. 

It's locked, and I bet you he locked my side too. And put up mind block. Well I'll just speak verbally.' he then started to talk to Yugi Yugi, open this door right now.

Yugi yelled.

Yugi come on, I don't hate you or anything like that. Yami started.

Then you what? Dislike me? Yugi asked.

No! Of course not! I actually love you okay! Yami confessed. He heard the door open to see Yugi crying. He looked at Yugi's soft violet eyes and was in like a trance mode. He leaned in and was centimeters away from Yugi's lips. Yugi moved his head up and kissed Yami. 

Yugi finally got a gift he actually liked, love from the person he loves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami Aro: finally I finished and it's 11:14 now. Well I'm going to have Sakura-chan proofread this and there are corrections I already had fixed. 

Starflower Sakura: I'll give it back to you soon!

Yami Aro: ~waited 2 weeks for the whole fanfic to come back, it actually happened~ SAKURA-CHAN!!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! 

Starflower Sakura: I keep forgetting it at home and forgetting to put comments on it

Yami Aro: (-_-) Well Yugi loves Yami yay! It's also my first Yaoi fic; you don't know how hard it was to write. It's also my first longest chapter/ one-shot fic I actually wrote like not as it was already in chapters but actually just a one-shot. Well it came out 13 pages, but then I used Comic san font size 11. So I don't really know. Well I have to go to sleep. Bai baix! Ja!

Starflower Sakura: don't forget me! Bye!

Yami Aro: By the way, no sequels until I can think of one okay, or you guys give me an idea for the sequel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Arigato. Ja!


End file.
